Dave and the Holloween party
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: is spirit of the season I decided to write a homestuck holloween thingy rated M for the ghost of sexual content past
1. Chapter 1- the party starts

It was Friday the 13th a day before haloween

Dave was getting his haloween madoka magica cosplay tgether he had everything but just not his hair bows,

"shoot shippy shackleton" said dave frustr8edly as he scoured the room for his red bows that would go in his cosplay wig for his costume that he would wear on halloween which is on Octobre 31st.

HE had a felling that his brother Brodrick Strider MAY have taken then in a attempt for brotherly mahem.

Dave stromed out of hte room shouting

"BRO i NO YOU TOOK MY ANIME HAIR BOWS GIVE THE M BEC"

dave walked into the living room of his house to see that there was no one there, which is stare because bro is usually therre doing sugoi anime things. Dave wandered into bro's room to see if maybe he was making music or jacking odd. he wasnt there either.

there was a note on the frige that said

"HONK HOYNK" but dave didnt see it. he rarly goes near the kitchen because it is filled with boobly traps

Dave decided that he'd relapse the red hair boys wiht 3 cups of red food colouring and it would be the same. He was ready for the big party

Every halpoween dave's bff 5ever John Madden throws a big party at his house and everyyear dave has gone and has worn the breast costue they're. this year will nant be any diffuretn.

Once it got dark outside of daves room he decided he would get going to the party so he put on his frilly pink dress with matching boots and pink wig and lacy gloves and go on the bus to the party. while on the bus na old man looked at dave with a worreed exprshun and dave put up his midde finger at him.

Once dave got to John Egpoops house he rang the doopbell, their was many cars parked out infornt of the house Dave rekognized a few of them such as Karnuckle and roses.

"oh hai there" says john as he opens the door "noice costuem" he smiles at your EXPERTLY CRAFTED Madoka Magica cosplay. you walk into his house like it's nobodies bisness and EVERYONE looks at you cause you're cosplay is incredible and ur body is so hawt.

you're good pal nepeta is dressed up as some anime charater that has cat ears and a tail, she probably doesnt even know what anime its from she probs just looked up cute cat anime girl on google and picked the easiest looking outfit from all the image results. her friend Equios is really sweaty, like wow SO FCUKING SWAETY

He's in his shingeki no horse cosplay its on of ur brothers favorite animes so you recognise his Jean cosplay.

you decde to go see how your ol buudy ol pal Korkot vontross is doing. you shimmie on over to the snack table where karakt is and you pick up a cupcake that looks like a ghost and starnd net to him.

"Howdy" you shoot karkat a wink as you SEDUCTIVLY bite into your cupcake.

"WHAT IN THE SPACE JAM SLAM BAM ARE YOU WEAR DAVE STRIDER" Karkat looks at your EXPERTLY CRAFETED anime cosplay with a "what the shit" look on his face

"it's a little something called anime, but you probably have never heard of it" Dave flirts

almost all of daves friends were at the party, rose was there with her GF5EVER Kaynaya and JAde was there and she brought her dog,the dog was wearing a batman costume, Vriska was there dressed as a spider and aradia, sollus and Eridan were also there but they didnt bother wearing a haloween costume cauese they're party poopers. Feferi was wearing a squid cosplay and terezi was dressed as a dragon.

Every one was haivng a real blast at John Travoltas party, they were playing spoopy haloween music and there was ghost decor8ions everywhere. there was also a skeliton and everyone took a selfie with it.

but not all was perfect in johns party for there was a misterious evil lurking about, about 4 hours into the party when everyone was playin musical chairs someone reported that that both of johns toilets had been clogged, john shouted "NOT MY JOHNS" he feel to the floor weeping.

Eridan patted his bcak knowing the feel, a single tear rolled down his fishy face.

equios stood up and said "i'll fic this" as he picked up a nearby plunger he heroicly stood to the the downstairs bathrooma dn he unclogge d the toilet. everyone cheered for the brave hero.

but just then a strange fog clownded the room and a wierd honk noise was herd. soon the clown of smoke was so thicke that no one could see and then they heardda scream and another honk noise. the cloud of smoke cleared up and they saw that EQIOS IS DEAD and not only that but THE TOILET WAS RECLOGGED

John pissed himself

EVERYONE IS STUCK AT THE PARTY IN JOHNS HOME BECAUSE ALSO THE DOORS WERE LOCKED FROM HTE OUTSEIDE AND THE KEYS WERE STOLEN, WHAT WILL HPAPEN NEXT like and reblog to find out


	2. Chapter 2-the party has just begun

IN da last chapter eqios died and the toilets were clogged and now everyone is stuck at the party and they need to find a way out or something

Eridan screeched really loudly and ran into the cornet and started vrying abd everyone stared at him,

KArram as a good leader watlked over to hima dn slapped him in the face

"WTF DUDE GET YOURELF YOGETHER THIS IS WAR NOW WE GOTTA FINS OUT WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET AND MURDERED EQUIOS"

Nepete hissed and wailed "I think It was the dag!" She said pointig a finger at jade's dog dressed in a batman costume that was currntly eating a few peicec of popcorn that fell on the floor

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUWSZE MY DOG OF MURDER YOU FUCKING FURRY" Jade screamed, everyone covered their ears she was sreaming so fucking loud, like really really loud.

Napete growled atJade and crossed her arms. Eridan stopped crying and sniffled "well if it wasn't jade's dog than who was it?"

JAde yelled "MY DOG HAS A NAME YOU KNOW"

Kanaya shushed jade

"well, lets think here, John do you know anyone who is holding a grudgy against you?"

"no, I'm nice ot anyone, I don;t deserve this at al, it's noat fare." John looked ssadly at the ground and thought about how much he loved pooping in his toilets he started crying again.

"uh, you guys i need to pee what should i do" sollux said in a sort of small voice.

"Just go in the yard i just dont care anymore" said john

Sollux stood up and tryed to open the front door but it was locked "It's locked" he said

"but I keep it unlocked when I'm home, who locked it?" said john looking at the hoors he keepts his keys on.

"I CANT FUCKING TAKE THITH ANYMORE" Sollux Srealched at he leaped through the window and onto the yard where a MYSTERY FIGURE ran by and shanked him and in like 5 miliseonds l8r the window was ducktaped shut.

"MY BOYFRIEND" sreamed ariana megido, She had been in a commited relationship with sellouse for the last 9 months, she felt so sad.

"whoever did this is gonna pay" Arada said as she clenched her hand and put it ova her hert, "I'm gonna make then apy"

Eridan on hte other hand was preety okay with this turn of everns cause he's had the hots for solluxs gf since they started dating and now she was single soooooo yeah

Dave knew that this awas exactly the time to step in

"Alrighty everyone clam the fulk down aight?" He adjusted one of the bows on his EXPERTLY CRAFTED dress "listen whoever is doing this probably wants something, they don't want us to leave the building and they dont want us to use any kind of bathroob thats al we no write now"

"but like, why block the bathroom?" asked rose "maybe they want to see us shit on each otehr or seomthing?"

the lights flickered

"IT'S A SIng" shouted vriska pushing Fefery onto the ground and lifting her costume to prepare her anus for a mssive shit.

"OMFG STOP YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Karakat said leaderly

Farari pushed Vriskaka off of her and threw her across the room, "You try that again and I'll rip yer fuckin' 'ead off m8" Fefefe said flexing her MASSIVE MUSCLES

the lights flickered again and when the lights turned on the walls reaD "HONK HONk"

FING OUT WAT HAPPENS NEXT, NEXT TIME ON: DAVE AND THE HALLOWEEN PARTY

TELL YOUR FRIENDS, ADD A REVIEW, SHARE ON FACEBOOK


	3. Chapter 3-the party is at halfway almost

in da last chapter solloux died and the wall have honk honk in putpple ink

Everyone screamed at the writing upon the wall, even dave. Vriska go up from the ground "THEY WANT TO WATCH US SHIT ON EACHOTHER, ITS THE OBVIOUS SOLLUTION, WHO VOLENTEERS TO GET SHIT ON FOR THE GR8ER GOOD?"

Feferi rolled up a sleeve of her squid costume

"No one is shitting on Anyone" Kanaya retorted wit a raised voice, like a stern motherly tione.

"fuck you g8s I'm shitting on eqios then" Vrska took off her spider outfit and was just in her undies cause the spider costume was getting in the way.

"I'll furrucking meowder you if you even think ameowt it." Nepeta growled, Equ was her Bffl (best friend for life)(at least for HER life as equiuss was over) Nepete pounced onto Vriska and knocked her over and then Nepete puched her fave repedeedly.

once Vriska looked like she was done with trying to poop on people Karkat decided it was okay to have her stop.

"Alrighty Nekea that's enough"

nepeta stood up and glared at vriska

"maye we should try talking to the person who's doig this " Arida said picking up a sharpie, next to the words the mysteryperson wrote on the wall she wrote "wadd'ya want?"

the lights flickered and then uder it said "LOL IDK JUST KINDA BORED I GUESS"

"wow what a dick" said a voice comin from the back of the room, it was terezi, I forgot to mention her this whole fanfic but she was at the party too, dressed as a dragon. Man, I'm really sorry to all terezi fans, she's like the best I love her so fuckin much.

"hold on give me the sharkie" Eridan said reaching out his hand in front of Araida, She handed him the sharpie and eridan kinda like grabbed her hand to get the shapie and it was kinda awkward and wierd but eridan thought it was like convaying a message of love to her but like Aradia didnt get it so it was just kinda awksies for the both of them.

Eridan wrote "can we leave?"

the lights flickered "NO" whats written

Eridan wrote "Pretty please~ ;)"

the lights flickered and the words under read "no fuk u just for that you all have to stay here and play with me ;) for like untill 6 am or something, I might change my mind later if I get tired or something but idk"

everyone glared at Eridan who just laughed awkwardly

Jade's dog started scratching at the door cause it had to pee

"BEC GET AWAY FROM THERE" Jade yelled and she grabbed the dog and moved to to the living room where everyone wa an d it peed and now the whole plays smelled like fuckin' dog piss.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH, WHY DID YOU LET YOUR GROSS-ASS DOG PISS ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR, NOW NOT ONLY WILL WE DIE IF WE LEAVE BUT THE WHOLE PLACE SMELLS LIKE FUCKIN PISS, WHY COULDNT YOU MOVE IT TO LIKE, ONE OF THE BATHROOMS OR AT LEAST A BEDROOM, BUT NO YOU HAD TO HAVE THE ROOM THAT EVERYONE IS IN SMEELL LIKE PISS FUCK YOU." Nepeta was ready to cut a bitch

"DID YOU CALL BEC AN IT, FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING WEEABOO, MY DOG CAN PEE WHERE HE WANTS, AT LEAST IT ISNT INTO INTERSPECIESE FUCKNIG, YOU GROSS SHIT" Jade quickly defende the white piece of shit dog.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that dog" muttered Eridan to Aradia plugging his nose. Aradia stayed quiet knowing that it would be best to stay out of this argument between Jade and Netepa, as Jade is very strong. she did kung foo since she was 5.

Unluckily for Eriboob, Jade herad his snide remark and Jdae walked to where Eridan was standing and punched a hole right through his whole goodame face

"NO ONE GOES NEAR BEC" she screamed as Eridans body fell to the florr. Bec wandered over to Dave and sniffed his socks, in response Dvve screamed at the ton of his lungs and jumps away right onto the couch.

"holy shit" Said Terezi, she left the room to go to the fridge to get a soda.

"YOU JUST FUCKIN' KILLED ONE OF JOHNS BEST FRIENDS CASE HE FUCKING WAS MAD AT YOUR FUCKING DOG FOR PEEEING ON THE FLOOR WHAT THE FUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I BET YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING SURE WE CANT LEAVE THE HOUSE, YOU FUCKING KILLED EQUIOS DIDNT YOU, AND YOU KILLED SOLLUX TOO." Naperta was so mad she jumped onto jade and they were wrestling for a while but Kanaya stepped in and pulled them apart

"I dont think it was Jade and Eridan was a weird crepe anyway so lets all just calm down okay" Kanaya always knew what to say, she would make such a good moter.

Aradia however was still suspicious but w.e

"Listen y'all" Terezi said as she took a sip of her carbon8ed beverage, "I feel that we should probs find out who's keeping us in here, I mean, like they're obviously not doing for too good of a reason, like look at the wall" she gestured at the wall. "btw can I use someones phone?"

"It was a rule not to bring phones,it was in the invitation" John says calmly, "It was to make sure that nothing interupts this perfect party and so that the writer can make an excuse for why no one has called the police yet"

"Haha dumb" said virska but then her head hurt for some reason so she shut up.

"I'm gonna go see if maybe the guy doing this shit is in the attick or something anyone wanna come with?" said Terez

"we'll go" Rose and Kanaya said unicons

"Alright listen I can't take this piss smell anymore, no offence Jade and Bec, but i'm gonna go chill in Johns room, anyone wanna come with me?" Dave said making INTENCE EYECONTACT with Karakt

"I guess.. I'll go with you Dave-senpai" said Kartwheel

they both walked into Johns room and dave locked the door behind them;)

"I'm also having a hard time breathing in here so I think I'm just gonna hang out in the guest room, I dont really wanna know whwat dave a karkalot are doin' in my room so like w/e if ya wanna come with ya can but I think Im just gonna take a nap." john said

"I'll go with you John~" Vriska said wiggling her booty a little

"no thank you Vriska" John replied

Vriska sighed loudly and sat on the couch

Jade and Nepeta sat on opposite sides of her and Feferi sat on the floor, the dog was in the kitchen sleeping, It was about 1 am

WILL TEREZI AND THE OTHERS FIND THE MURDERER, WILL DAVE AND KARKAT DO SOMETHING, WILL JOHN SLEEP THROGUH THE WHOLE NIGHT,WILL JADE AND NAPTER NOT KILL EACH OTHER STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT


End file.
